Lands
Lands is a custom plugin used on the server that allows players to create protected land in exchange for in game currency. It also allows players to level up your land in order to unlock purchasable upgrades for the land. Each land mass claimed is a 32 block x 32 block area at any height. This land is then protected and can only be modified by people that are added to the land. Utilising the server's Dynmap http://dynmap.server.hatventures.net can be very useful in seeing what areas will be claimed by using the grid overlay. The layer can be fond by using the menu on the far right of the screen and selecting the required layer. Protection Whilst a land is claimed it is protected. What this means at core, is that blocks cannot be destroyed and certain mobs (animals and villagers) cannot be killed by those not added to the land. Please note that chests can still be interacted with if you have left them unlocked, and that people can still interact with unlocked doors and craft book signs. So if you have an area you wish to restrict access to, ensure the door/sign is locked. Please note that other players can still enter your land and can walk freely around it, but they will not be able yo destroy blocks. Another key feature of land protection, is that when mobs are bred upon protected lands, instead of creating a baby animal, they drop a spawn egg. Starting Up To initially create a land, find a spot you wish to protect and use the command /land create . This will create a land under whatever name you choose in exchange for £500 ingame currency. From then on you can use /land claim to expand your claim in exchange for £400 ingame currency . Please note you must create a land before you can expand it. From then on you can use the /land upgradeshop , to add more upgrades to improve the land as it levels up. Claiming land on the FTB server works slightly differently, to create the land it costs 1 diamond with the cost increasing by 25 with each expansion. This means that your first expansion will cost 25 diamonds, your second expansion will cost 50, the third will cost 75 and so on. Land upgrades are also purchased with diamonds instead of quid. Commands * /land Used ingame to show a list of land related commands * /land create ' Used to claim the first plot of a land, insert what you wish to call the land into . This first claim costs 500 Quid * '/land claim ' Used to claim an adjacent plot to extend . Each 32x32 plot costs 400 Quid * '/land unclaim Unclaims the tile you are currently standing in * /land upgradeshop Opens the upgrade shop gui. Clicking the wool at the bottom changes the page. Upgrades unlocked with land level. * /land addmember ' Adds a player to the land giving them full access to all commands (note that they canot delete the original owner from the land) * '/land delmember Deletes a player from the land * /land setmapcolor Changes the color of the claimed area as seen in the dynmap (uses the minecraft color codes) * /land rename ' Renames the land * '/land areatype ' Change the area type, effects the permissions granted to non land members or PVP status * '/land setbiome ' Changes the biome of the tile you are in, does not affect terrain generation, only affects visual aspects of the land (grass color etc.) * '/land info Displays land information in chat such as land member, purchased upgrades and progress towards the next land level * /land deleteland Deletes the land * /land motd Displays the land message of the day (also seen every time the player walks into the land) * /land setmotd ' Sets the land message of the day * '/land ignore motd Toggles whether the player sees the land message of the day when entering the land * /land ignore welcome Toggles whether the player sees the welcome message when entering the land * /land ignore upgrades Toggles whether the land upgrades affect the player while in the land Land effects Land Level When first created, all lands will be level 1 by default. Using the command /land info , will help display your lands experience and the progress you have made to the next level. Interacting with your land will gain it experience as will claiming new areas for the land. However please note that using exploits or automation to gain large amounts of land experience is not allowed and will be removed. Land upgrades Upgrades are purchasable using /land upgradeshop. There are tiers of upgrades available that are unlocked as your land levels up. Please note that and upgrades do not stack, so if possible buying the higher tier option is better than buying all previous tiers. Exp Gives a small amount of player exp at random intervals, higher levels increase the amount of exp obtained. Speed boost Player speed is increased for members, higher levels increase the speed boost more. Feed Hunger regeneration for members, higher levels increase the rate of regeneration. Jump boost Increases player jump height for members, high levels increases the maximum height of the jump. Resistance Decreases the damage taken by the player as long as they are a land member. Mining speed Increases block breaking speed for members Regeneration Increases the natural speed of health regeneration, high levels increase the rate of regeneration. Sanctuary Stops hostile mobs spawning, any mobs entering the land will despawn. Spawn rate Increases the mob spawn rate within the land, this is split into different categories, so you can specify which animals spawn rate you wish to increase. Treasure hunt Items are randomly dropped on the ground nearby the player, occurs very rarely, high levels reduce the intervals between the events occurrence. Flying Allows players to fly within the land. Has two modes to be selected: Members, only land members gain flying when in the land OR All, all players gain flying when in the land. (Please note that when you leave the lands border, you will lose the ability to fly and fall! Land Area Types Each single claim within the land can be designated as a certain type using /land areatype , these types are: *'Default' Default land type, all land is protected. No PVP allowed and no plants can be altered. *'PVP' Enables PVP (player v player) damage, usefull for setting up PVP arena's within the land. *'Market' Non members can place and remove chests, the LWC plugin still applies, so chests can be locked after placing. *'Farm' Non members can harvest and plant crops, useful for setting up public farms. *'Tree farm' Non members can harvest and plant trees, useful for making public tree farms. Category:Hat Films Wiki port